Frigga in Charge
by queenLiz4
Summary: This is written from a prompt on Archive of our own Instead of Odin, Frigga was the one that rescued the group from Jotunheim in Thor 1. Things turn out a bit differently than in the movie. Eventual Darcy/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

This is a prompt I saw on Archive Of Our Own.

Instead of Odin being the one that has to rescue the six, it was Frigga, and how things would have gone with her being in charge.

Notes:

No beta  
I have never responded to a prompt before, but when I read this, I could see it happening.  
This chapter is kind of short but I wanted to get it out and get it started.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

A blinding light appeared from the sky just in time blasting the Frost Giants away from the six warriors that thought for sure that they were about die. When the light faded away, Frigga appeared in her armor sitting atop Odin's eight legged horse. She looked beautiful in her shining armor, her red hair brushed into a bun and a sword at her side

Loki had never been happier to see his mother in all his life.

"Mother!" Thor screamed, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. "Together we can…"

Frigga's head whipped to Thor silencing his thoughts with just a look. The expression on her face, anger, disappointment, fierceness, put a feeling of dread in Thor's heart. He was starting to think he should have just taken his chances with Laufey.

Laufey rose up on a sheet of ice bring himself face to face with the All-Mother. "He sends his wife? Odin must be feeling his age."

Frigga was not one to back down from any beast. "You are not far behind King Laufey. End this."

"Your boy sought this out." He reminded

Frigga nodded. "You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed."

He tilted his head, a gesture she had seen in her youngest son often. "We are beyond diplomacy now, don't you think Frigga?"

Laufey's use of his mother's first name surprised Loki but after the look Thor received, he thought it wiser to keep his mouth shut.

"Nonsense." Frigga answered. "I will see personally that the reckless behavior of these _children_ WILL be punished and we will rebuild the truce between our realms."

Laufey laughed at Frigga's decisive tone. "We will huh?"

"Yes we will." She replied. "I will see to it personally. After all, you do owe me."

Laufey huffed. "So be it. But I will only deal with you. If All-Father steps…"

"You would be wise not threaten my husband." Frigga warned.

A smile touched Laufey's lips before Heimdall opened the portal and Frigga along with her disobedient children and their friends were sent back to Asgard.

000

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked trying to control his tone but feeling every bit of embarrassment. How foolish he must have looked to the Frost Giants to have his mother come and rescue him.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" She questioned her first born. "You could have started a war! If your father was awake he would have passed out anyway!"

"I was protecting my home." Thor said through clenched teeth.

"You cannot even protect your friends!" She pointed out bluntly. "How do you plan to protect a kingdom?" Frigga gestured toward and Sif and The Warriors Two while they half carried their third part. "Get him to the healing room! Now! I will be there to rip you all a new one momentarily."

"There will not be a kingdom to protect if we are afraid to act." Thor pleaded.

"Afraid?" Frigga mocked. "You think we failed to attack because we were afraid?"

Thor continued on as if she hadn't spoken a word. "Whatever the cost, the world…"

"The cost was almost one of your closest friends. And you take your little brother to a realm known to be pitiless? Have you forgotten everything your father has taught you? What about a warrior's patience?"

Thor's voice rose as he got more angrier at his mother's words. "While we lay in wait the Nine Realms laugh at us! You are standing here giving speeches and Father lays asleep as Asgard falls!"

Frigga sets her jaw as her breaths come out raggidly. "You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy."

"And Father is an old man and you're a fool!"

Loki stopped breathing. There had been only a few moments in their 1000 years where their mother lost her mind on them. He could see the rage in her blue eyes and feel her magic swelling.

"A fool? Oh yes. I was a fool to tell Odin you were ready to be king."

No, no, no, no, no. This was not what Loki was trying to do. He had to tell her that this was his fault and though Thor was an oaf, he hand a hand in manipulating him into doing so. With an imploring step he moved forward. "Mother."

"NO!" A strong finger pointed at him shutting him up immediately. She turned her attention back to Thor. "Thor Odinson, you have disobeyed the express command of your King. Innocent lives were taken and more could have been lost including one of your closest friends and your brother." A portal opened and soon it became clear what she was going to do. "You are banished from this realm that you are willing to destroy in the guise of protecting her."

Thor's cape hit the floor.

"You have been stripped of the powers we have given you." Her hand reaches out and Mjolnir fly's into her grasp. "I cast you out!" Thor went flying through the portal as Frigga spoke a spell to Mjolnir. Lightening cackled around her and thunder shook the room. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Ancient markings burned into the hammer before Frigga threw it out of a separate portal.

Loki's heart beat so fast in his chest he thought he was going to vomit it out. Her fierce blue eyes turned to him. He had seen her magic before, but never was it this dark or scary.

"Loki, always the companion yes?" Her voice was toneless, flat. Her eyes still fierce and unnerving. "Full of wisdom and yet you dare not speak it."

Loki knew better than to answer.

She took a steadying breath. "Are you hurt?"

He swallowed and thought about telling her about his arm turning blue but he wasn't sure if he wanted to an answer and he wasn't sure she was in a mood to reassure him of anything. "No mother."

Thank the Norns. "Then remove yourself from my sight."

He didn't even look back at her as he trotted away.

She deflated. Today could have been so much worse. Odin had fallen into Odin sleep not long after the Frost Giants invaded their Realm. When the guards told her where her sons went, she worried not about a war, or the warriors three. Not even did she worry about Thor.

She worried for Loki.

Would Laufey tell him the truth? Would one of them try to use their ice magic on him only to have him unknowingly deflect it?

For years Frigga pleaded with Odin to tell their younger son. She knew Loki would be hurt, but how could they punish Loki for the lies he would tell when they were feeding him the biggest one?

She had stayed silent, much like Loki. Full of wisdom but daring not to speak it. Having a stubborn husband was a burden on her shoulders and having a just as stubborn first born was an added weight.

Things would change under her rule.

Notes:

Tell me what you think!


	2. Frigga Lays Down the Law

Summary:

Frigga is not pleased with one and makes it known.  
Loki finds out who he truly is.

Notes:

No beta  
Thanks for all the comments!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

"We should never have let him go!" Volstagg almost screamed. "We should have stopped him."

Sif shook her head. "There was no stopping him."

Fandral sighed. "Well at least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Frigga where we'd gone."

Volstagg scoffed. "How did the guard even know?"

Loki, who had been fascinated with his hand, stared at him. "I told him."

"What?" Fandral's sudden movement caused him to hiss in pain. Stupid Frost Giants.

"I told him to go to Frigga after we'd left." Loki explained before muttering to himself. "Though he should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have made it to Jotunheim.

Volstagg sat up straight. "You told the guard?"

"I saved our lives. And Thor's!" A moment ago they were praising the guard for telling Frigga and now, because he was behind it, it was the must horrid thing ever. Why could he never really tell what it was that he was supposed to do to please these people? "I had no idea Mother would banish him for what he did."

Sif walked over to Loki, causing the younger god to gaze at her cautiously. "Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the All-Mother and convince her to change her mind."

"Are you mad?" Loki asked with all seriousness. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but I fear Mother far more than I love Thor. This isn't Odin, who'll yell and scream making you feel small for only a matter of seconds before he forgot why he was even mad in the first place. Frigga is far more…" Loki swallowed. "Strict. But I tell you what; you can feel free to try to convince her."

At Sif's reluctance Loki turns to leave as Hogun stares after him.

Sif's eyes narrow. "He may speak of loving Thor but he's always been jealous."

Volstagg nodded. "True, but we should be grateful to him. He saved our lives."

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin." The usually quiet Hogun stated plainly.

Fandral huffed. "Why is it every time you choose to speak, it has to be something dark and ominous? Can't you tell a joke sometimes or an amusing anecdote?"

Ignoring his friend, Hogun went on. "A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

Volstagg knew Loki had many flaws but this seemed out of his range of mischief. "No! Surely not!"

Fandral was quick to agree. "Loki always has been one for mischief, but what you are talking about is something else entirely."

Sif was not sold on Loki being innocent. "Who else could elude Heimdall's gaze with tricks of light and shadow? We should go to All-Mother."

Fandral shook his head. "And say what? That we think your son just betrayed the throne oh and bring back Thor he's the only one of your children that we really like."

Sif was not going to back down. "It's our duty!"

"Your duty?" The four of them startled at Frigga's voice. "Your duty was to talk Thor out of his suicidal mission. Your duty was to notify me. Or do you need a reminder that your allegiance is to the All-Father and NOT Thor."

For all of Sif's bravado a moment ago, she stood with her head down and speechless.

"And you all speak of Heimdall being tricked, but he needed not a trick to let Thor pass did he? Snakes slither because they have no feet to walk. Loki may be snake a grass, but then it isn't like each one of you hadn't a turn and taking away his feet, his hand, and eventually his voice." She looked to Fandral. "How do you fare?"

"Well All-Mother, thank you." He responded quickly.

"Good. I would have hated to explain to your family that my golden son was the reason for your death rather than explaining that my treacherous son saved your life."

Fandral swallowed any response he might have had.

"Hogun, I agree with Fandral. I'm tired of hearing your mouth only when you want to spit venomous acquisitions against my child." At the wave her elegant hand, Hogun felt a burn in his throat as she removed his ability to speak. "Perhaps when you learn not to speak against the royal family I'll allow you to groan." She turned to Volstagg, now looking weary of her. "And you, whom Loki has spent many a night ensuring that you were fed at the expense of the royal family. I wonder how delicious your food will taste without your taste buds."

He would have tried to beg, but he could feel her magic in his mouth choking him.

She turned to Sif. "You speak of jealousy Sif but then that's because you know very much about it, don't you. You've been jealous of every maiden Thor has bedded since you became of age. You despise Loki as a sneak and yet he has stood between you and many a suitor who sought to claim you as their lady and sheath your sword permanently." She inclined her head to Fandral. "It is good that you are well." She looked back at Sif with a devious smile. "Your wedding is in two weeks."

Sif panicked as Fandral did, both stuttering to beg not to married to each other.

Frigga put up a hand. "There is no argument. Fandral, being from a noble family accepted the proposal. Since you both speak of honor, let us see how you honor each other. Let's see how long before Fandral dishonors you Sif, by slipping in the bed with others. And let us see Sif, if you can honor his family's wishes by giving up your shield maiden title and bare him a few sons."

Like a pull, she could feel the turmoil in her youngest son. He was in the weapons vault.

He knew.

"I'll leave you all to talk about how miserable you will all be. And fret not for Heimdall. As a mighty seer he has not a need for sound since Thor was so easy to persuade him."

The implication of her taking his hearing as she took away Hogun's speech was clear.

Frigga cared not for their misery, as her child's was much more pressing.

000

Loki steadied himself for whatever was about to happen. He looked down as the Casket of Ancient Winters hoping that his logic was flawed. Slowly he grasped the Casket in his hands. He could hear the Destroyer coming to life behind him, but he refused to look as coldness wrapped around him like a blanket and his skin turned blue.

It couldn't be true.

"Stop!" The Destroy stopped and powered down and Loki placed the Casket back down.

Loki doesn't turn around as he speaks. "Am I cursed?" Without the Casket in his hands, he started to return to his normal color.

"No." Frigga answered.

Loki slowly turned. "What am I?"

"You're my son." Frigga answered quickly.

"What more than that?"

Frigga shrugged. "There is no more than that which matters."

She could see his brain working; feel his magic surging to protect him as if he was undergoing a physical assault. "The Casket wasn't the only thing Odin took from Jotunheim that day was it?"

Frigga sighed. "No. In the aftermath of the battle, he went into the Temple and found a baby. Your mixed breeding making you small but no less loved. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son…" She could see the tears forming in his eyes and the hurt written on his face. "Why? He was knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would he take me?"

Frigga could lie and tell him the story Odin wanted him to know, or she could make things right and tell him the truth. "Laufey was at his prime then. All he wanted was war. He went from realm to realm and wanted to rule them all. He took what he wanted to the lands, the lords… the women. When he came upon Vanaheim and took one of my cousins he incited a massive war. In Jotunheim, she birthed you and died. When Odin found you he knew you were a prince of Vanaheim, a prince of Jotunheim and made you a prince of Asgard. A peace treaty was signed uniting Vanaheim, Jotunheim and Asgard that you would be raised here, taught the ways of the Vanir and your natural father would keep his distance from you. This would keep my family from killing Laufey."

Loki stuttered. "I'm a peace treaty?"

She sighed. "Out of everything I just told you, that's the only sentence you remember?"

"I was to die in a temple…"

"There are two sides to every story Loki. And tonight, you will have the chance to hear both sides." After a moment she adds. "We're going to Jotunheim."

000

"So you were the traitor." Laufey growled as he sat across from Frigga and Loki.

Without actually thinking about it Loki's traitorous tongue spoke. "You're welcome." This was why he was always in trouble. He just couldn't contain his sarcasm.

Frigga glared at Loki making him look down at his hands. To Laufey she said, "Tell him about his birth."

Laufey regarded her cautiously. "I thought that was against the treaty."

"Your treaty is with Odin, not me." She explained tightly.

Laufey nodded. "Farbauti was your mother and a beautiful Vanir woman. I had my fill of women but when I met your mother, I knew there was no one else for me. Being the… person… that I am, we knew her family would never let her come here to stay, so I took her here where you were born. She died only hours you were born of complications. It was only hours after that Odin came. I hid you in the temple to keep you safe. Odin took the casket and you. I would never let the Vanir have you and they would never let me have you, so Frigga promised to raise you as her own."

Loki didn't know what to think. So he wasn't left to die. It wasn't that he wasn't wanted by anyone, it was that he was wanted by everyone. Three different realms wanted to claim him as their own.

"And I have." Frigga told Laufey. I taught him the ways of the Vanir and he excelled in magic. Despite your dislike for Odin, he never abused him."

"Neglect can be construed as abuse."

"Neglect is harsh is it not?"

Laufey snorted. "You mean to sit here and tell me Loki was treated no different?"

"No I agree. Not worse, not better just different. As is Loki. There are no half Vanir half Jotun in any of the Nine Realms. Odin may not appreciate Loki's abilities, nor understand his ways, but he loved him nonetheless."

Loki swallowed still looking at his hands. How did Laufey know about Loki's upbringing? Did he check on him? Did Frigga update him?

"And now, here is the new treaty Laufey and Loki's punishment for his role in this mess. I will give you back the Casket and Loki will stay here to enact a new treaty and help you build Jotunheim to its former glory."

Loki balked. "Mother!"

"Silence boy, you're lucky I don't have you tried for treason." She said flippantly.

Loki pouted but remained silent. For a change.

"What will Vanaheim think?" Laufey asked. "They never wanted him here."

"Freya can deal with me if she has the guts. We both know she does not. Teach him ice magic, he has excelled in all other arts." Frigga answered. "Furthermore, Loki is mine to do with as I see fit. As you said, Vanaheim had not thought him worthy to fight for, nor did you. It was I that raised him and that makes him mine. He is no Laufeyson, no Odinson. Just Friggason and no matter how much time he stays here, that will never change.

No one had ever claimed him as Frigga did. It was his fault all this mess happened even if he was right in knowing Thor wasn't ready to be crowned. And yet Frigga sat here, while punishing him, she was claiming him.

Laufey regarded his son. "Very well."

Frigga stood up. "Come Loki, walk with me."

Once out of ear shot Loki whined. "Please don't leave me here mother."

"Little boy you try my patience." She hadn't called him little boy since he was shorter than her. It was her way of saying he was not in a place to decide anything, without actually tell him he was powerless.

He tried to catch a thought as they clouded his brain. Everything was happening so fast and now Thor wasn't even here to help him through it. "I don't wish to be Jotun." He muttered more to himself than to her.

She heard him anyway and stopped their walk. Odin had indeed made it seem like being Jotun was the equivalent to being a monster. As much as Laufey loved Farbauti, it didn't erase the horrible things he had done. "Loki, being Jotun doesn't mean you are a monster and I hope by you spending time here, you will realize before Laufey's reign, Jotunheim wasn't so dark. "There are advantages."

He highly doubted that. "Like what?"

"They are strong and resilient. Your heritage is why you heal faster and your illnesses leave you quicker."

"That doesn't seem like an even trade. I'm the demon parents tell children about but at least I can fight off a cold."

Frigga grabbed his chin in her hand. "Apparently you weren't listening so I will tell you again. You are no monster nor demon. You are not Laufey, you are not Odin, you are not Thor and you are not me. You are Loki, of Asgard, and you are what you want yourself to be."

This wasn't the first time he'd her say words like these. Loki had always been different. Where the other boys excelled, Loki failed. He could fight and hunt, but did it with daggers and magic. He was smart and bookish, waiting for his prey to come to him rather that loosing energy chasing it. Thor's friends often called him a coward for it. Even after one day, after a particularly hard hunt, Loki had the biggest bounty and was the least exhausted. Thor was praised for his fierceness running straight into the mouth of his beast.

That night, Frigga had held his face in her hands just like she did now and told him he was Thor's other half. "You cannot be a useful brother if you are exactly like Thor. And one day, while Thor rules, he will realize that without you, he is useless. And you will realize that without him you are lonely."

Frigga released her son's face not wanting to leave him in such a miserable state. "Well there are other advantages as well."

Loki smiled. "Like what?"

"These are more… intimate advantages that you will utilize when married." She told him tactfully.

"I've been with women, I see not an advantage." The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. He looked down mortified at his admission.

Frigga raised a brow. "You have, have you? Women you say not a woman?"

Loki's color deepened.

"I was unaware. Your father will be proud."

"Which one?"

"Both." She laughed. "Well, perhaps you should speak to your birth father then because from what your birth mother told me, Jotuns last longer, are more passionate and the benefits of a cooler mouth…"

"Mother please!" Loki could hear no more.

"You asked." She pecked his check. "I love you Loki."

He hugged her. "Mother regarding Sif and The Warriors 3…"

She pulled away. "Don't you dare speak a word on their behalf. They are not your friends."

Loki shut his mouth and he nodded. She released him and he watched her fly back up to Asgard. He turned around to see his birth father standing there.

Loki took that moment to look over him. Now, he could see some similarities between them. They both leaned to one side while standing and they both had a smirk that seemed to stay on their faces.

Laufey walked up to him and with one cold hand touched the center of Loki's forehead. His Asgardian appearance cracked and crumbled around him. "There you are."

Loki swallowed.

"Let me show you the palace."

Notes:

There will be Thor, Jane, Darcy and Eric in the next chapter!


	3. Loki takes charge

Summary:

Loki writes treaties  
Thor is feeling low  
Darcy likes eggs

Notes:

No beta  
Thanks for all the comments. I appreciate them all.  
This one has a suggestion of half a cuss word. You've been warned.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Drafting a treaty that made three realms happy was difficult but only because all three realms refused to compromise about anything. Loki suddenly realized why Odin was always so upset. Dealing with these mewling quims day in and say out was exhausting.

And these were King and Queens he was dealing with; these were supposed to be the wisest people of their Realms and yet they would start fights over the smallest things. For the past month, he had written over 25 different treaties. The Jotuns wanted to keep the casket, the Vanir still wanted Laufey dead and Asgard couldn't care less if Laufey was dead, they just wanted the casket back.

The first few meetings, Loki was passive, trying to let those who were supposed to be older and wiser than him figure it out. But as Loki listened to yet another speech he had enough. It was bad enough he couldn't go home until the treaty was made and they were no better off than when he arrived several months ago.

It wasn't that he didn't like Jotunheim. Once construction started up, the Realm does look much better. He had learned a lot about his ice magic and just as he excelled in Asgard, he excelled here. But Jotunheim was not his home.

"ENOUGH!" Loki screamed. "If everyone would just shut up for two seconds you would see we have a perfectly good treaty already."

Freya huffed. "I am the…"

"Yes, yes the queen of Vanaheim you've said it a hundred times in the last sixty minutes." Everyone laughed. "To be honest, your highness, Vanaheim has nothing to do with Asgard's decision to give Laufey the casket. It is not yours, it has never been yours and so all of your suggestions are unwanted. As far as killing Laufey that is not going to happen and if you wage war against Jotunheim, Asgard will take that opportunity to take over Vanaheim and most likely Jotunheim so really all of this yelling is for nothing."

Everyone seemed to cool off so Loki took a few steadying breaths. "Here is what Asgard is going to do. The Casket will remain in Jotunheim until this realm can repair itself fully. Queen Freya, to ensure that Jotunheim does nothing of the offensive nature to Vanaheim, 500 of your soldiers will be stationed here. Asgard will reclaim the Casket in a year's time and the Vanaheim soldiers are to be recalled."

Laufey huffed. "The casket is ours!"

Freya jumped to her feet. "500 hundred soldiers will not be enough!"

Oh for the love of the Norns! "The casket is mine, as first born to you Laufey I am it's keeper and since I reside in Asgard, that is where the Casket will be. 500 soldiers are enough Freya, Asgard will place soldiers here as well. There was a time that all Nine Realms were diversified and integrated. Trade flowed easily and we had no worry of one Realm invading the other. Is that not what we all want?"

Freya huffed but relented and took her seat. "Agreed."

Laufey rolled his eyes. "Agreed. And stay out the library! I wish not for you to use our own laws against us."

Laufey hadn't needed to worry, as soon as the treaties were signed, Loki was in Asgard.

000

"You didn't claim the throne?" Frigga was surprised.

Loki looked up from his book. "What do you mean mother?"

"As first born of Jotunheim, it is your right to have the throne." She informed him, though she knew he already knew that.

Loki smiled sadly. "Mother I never wanted a throne."

She knew that. All he ever really wanted was for Odin to tell Loki is was as good of a son as Thor, so she changed the subject. "The trades have reopened with Jotunheim."

"I admit mother that was a selfish stipulation. I love the fish of Jotunheim."

Frigga laughed. "I tell you son, you've done in a few months what neither of your father's have been able to do in hundreds of years."

Loki gave a small smile. "How are things here? How's Father?"

"He still sleeps. I believe he will be proud of you for what you've done." She also believed he would never tell Loki that, but he would be proud.

Loki wasn't sure how much he cared about Odin's approval any more. "Mother, I… what of Thor? Surely his banishment is not permanent."

Frigga sighed as she sat in the chair next to him. "Thor has failed in learning humility and patience. He has yet to be worthy of his powers."

Loki swallowed. "Perhaps I can go to Midgard and assist him."

Frigga smiled. "Miss your brother, do you?"

Lok's shoulders slumped. "It was kind of a little bit, my fault. Mostly. I'm sure Sif, The Warriors Three and I can assist him…"

"No. I'm afraid Sif is otherwise engaged setting up her and Fandral's new apartments. Hogun has shut himself away and Volstagg has lost over a hundred pounds. Can you believe it?" She said it as if he chose to lose the weight.

Loki swallowed.

"You can go and see if you can be of some assistance to your brother. Hopefully he will be able to return before your father wakes." She stood up and kissed his forehead. "Good night love."

He watched her walk towards the door but stopped her before she leave. "Mother, I'm… grateful for what you've done for me."

She turned and smiled. "I know baby."

Loki nodded and gathered somethings to take to Midgard.

000

Loki watched, bored out of his mind as the man they called Coulson questioned and threatened Thor. His poor brother looked so broken, so alone. It seemed he came just in time.

"One way or another, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that." Coulson left the room and Thor lowered his head in defeat.

Loki let out a sigh of relief. "I thought he'd never leave."

Thor looked up, shocked to find Loki standing there dressed in a suit and a long green scarf.

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

Loki gave a sad smile. "I had to see you."

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to…"

"Father is dead." Loki cut in.

Thor looked at him stunned. "What?"

Loki waited a few beats before a smile cracked open his face. "I jest."

Thor sighed in relief. "I see you are as ever, a jerk."

"Somethings don't change brother."

"I cannot lift Mjolnir." Thor told him. "I have tried."

"Yes I know. Mother says you must be worthy of it but she has allowed me to stay with you to help you through this. But first we must get you out of here."

"There is a woman, named Jane who has been helping me." Thor informed him. "Find them, they will help."

Loki nodded. The door handle jiggled and Loki disappeared.

Coulson returned to the room. "Now, where did we leave off?"

Before Coulson could continue his interrogation, another agent knocked on the door and walked in. "Sir, he's got a visitor."

Coulson along with a few others go to greet the visitor. "Can we help you?"

The older man smiled. "I… I'm here to explain something about my friend in there."

Coulson raised a brow. "What's his name?"

Eric Selvig did not hesitate to answer. "Doctor Donald Blake."

"He's a doctor?"

"He's part of our team."

"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig."

"Troubled, not dangerous. He was distraught when he found out that you'd taken all of our research. It was a year of his life gone! He got all depressed and started drinking. You know how it is."

Coulson regarded Selvig cautiously. "Right… You mind if we take a moment to verify his identity?"

Selvig waited a tense moment before speaking. "You can understand how man could go off like that. I mean a big, faceless organization like yours, coming in with their jack-booted thugs and stealing private property… at least that's how he described it."

Coulson nodded. "Still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security."

Selvig scoffed. "Steroids. He's a fitness nut."

"It says here he's an M.D."

Selvig nodded. "Oh yes, he was. He switched careers and became a physicist. He's brilliant really. If you just release him to me, I'll keep an eye on him.

Coulson sized him up and then turned to one of the other agents. "Release Doctor Blake." He turned back to Selvig. "Make sure he stays in town for the next few days in case we need to talk to him again."

Selvig nodded. "Of course. Thank you." Selvig followed behind the agents who were showing him where Thor was. "Donny, Donny, Donny! There you are!"

Thor looked up confused and surprised as Selvig wrapped his arms around him.

"It's all right my dear friend. I'm taking you home."

Thor allowed himself to be led out the facility. While walking he noticed Janes note book and snatched it up before anyone could see him. He slid into Selvig's car and looked at the older man. "Where are we going?"

Selvig turned to Thor, looking momentarily dazed then sighed. "I couldn't believe it until I saw it."

Thor blinked.

Selvig's eyes opened wide. "Your brother can control minds."

Thor smiled. "Loki found you!"

"Oh yes, but I was dreadfully scared to go in there myself. Loki said he would take over and he sure did." Eric started the car. "You really are Thor of Asgard."

Thor nodded. "I am."

"This is unreal."

000

Thor looked around the place, peeking into cabinets. "These are your chambers?"

Jane was still trying to wrap her mind around the alien warlock sleeping on the couch, as his magic depleted controlling Selvig for so long, and the beautiful alien warrior rummaging through her things. She was busying herself with cleaning feeling a bit embarrassed about the mess. "Well it's more of a temporary living space really. I've never had visitors." After picking up a sock from under the couch she sighed. "Can we go outside?"

Thor followed Jane up onto the roof where there was a red and black telescope and a couple of chairs set up. "You come up here often?"

"I come up here sometimes." Jane admitted. "When I can't sleep or you know… when Darcy drives me crazy,"

Thor smiled and gazed up at the stars. He missed home.

"I'm glad you're ok." She tells him softly.

"You've been very kind." Thor tells her. "I've been far less grateful than you deserve."

Jane smiled. "I also hit you with my car a couple of times, so it kind of evens out."

He breathed out a laugh before digging her notebook out his pocket and handing it to her.

Jane's eyes widen in surprise. "I don't believe it." She took it from his hands and cradled it.

"It was all I could get back. I am sorry it is not as much as I promised."

"No this is good! Thank you so much."

"I've looked through the notebook. Your ancestors called it magic. You call it science but as you can tell from my brother, they are very much the same thing. There are Nine Realms and your world is just one of them…"

They speak well into the night until eventually, Jane drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

000

"So tell me how is Asgard?"

Loki was sitting at the table watching Thor scramble eggs. "You've missed a lot Thor."

Loki and Thor were the only ones awake. Jane was sleeping in and Darcy and Eric hadn't come in yet. "Inform me?"

"Where do I even begin? Sif and Fandral married! Volstagg lost 100 pounds, Heimdall is deaf, oh and apparently I'm Jotun and not your real brother."

Thor starred at his brother opened mouthed for a couple of minutes until his eggs started popping from overheating. He quickly pulled the eggs on the fire and then looked back at his brother with a look of disbelief. After a few beats he laughed. "You almost got me that time brother! Is this the game where I am to pick out the truth in the midst of lies? Let's see, I believe Heimdall fell ill and lost his hearing."

Loki could understand his brother's desire not to want to believe him. "Brother I jest not."

So now Loki was lying about lying huh? "There is no way you are Jotun."

"Mother confirmed it. I've been on Jotunheim for the last few months designing a peace treaty. My birth father is Laufey and Frigga is more of a cousin than mother. By blood anyway. I suppose when you make good on your promise to slay all the Jotuns down you'll have to slay me as well."

A look of outrage passed over Thor's face. "How could you say such a thing?"

"How could I not?"

"This is no laughing matter."

"Tell me about it." For once, he agreed with his brother. "I am both your mortal enemy and your brother and your cousin. Well actually when I say it like that it does make me chuckle a bit."

"I must get back home."

"Then you must realize where you've gone wrong."

Thor platted the slightly overdone eggs and put them in front of Loki with a bottle of ketchup looking depressed.

Loki focused on his eggs for a while before sighing. "Brother, fret not. You are not alone in your suffering. Fandral and Sif have been forced to marry as punishment. I think it says a lot that our mother thinks marriage is a punishment."

Thor took a moment but then smiled. "Well, being with Father is trying. And why has Volstagg lost weight."

"Mother took away his taste buds, along with Hogun's speech and Heimdall's hearing."

"Mother has always been stricter than father."

Loki nodded. "Eggs are good."

"Indeed! There are so many delicious Midgardian foods." Loki ate in silence for a while before Thor spoke again. "Loki…"

Loki peered up.

"I care not of blood relation. You are my brother today, just as you were yesterday and so shall you be tomorrow."

Loki regarded Thor for a moment. "How sweet. Now give us a kiss."

"Gah, Stop it!" Thor laughed as Jane's front door opened.

Loki looked up and saw Eric walk in with a busty pretty woman behind him. Loki arched a brow and gave her an appreciative glance over.

"Good morning intergalactic aliens." Eric was in a good mood it seemed. "What adventures are we set to have today?"

Loki wasn't at all interested in adventures. She was interested in girl with the black glasses eating his eggs right off his plate. "I'm Loki, Thor's brother, cousin, enemy. Who are you?"

"Darcy. Jane's assistant slash friend." She said. "These eggs are so good. Wait… brother, cousin, enemy? What kind of backwards society do you guys come from?"

Loki smiled. "Perhaps you can come visit someday. You can see it for yourself."

Darcy nodded. "Jane would love that."

Loki tilted his head. "I'm not inviting Jane." In a low seductive voice that left no room for suggestion.

Thor sharply turned to his brother. "I believe we have things to do today. Am I right brother?"

Loki smiled. "As you are always."

Thor stood up. "Come let me show you to Mjolnir."

When Thor left the room Loki looked to Darcy and Eric. "Elder brothers. Always the blockers of coc…"

"BROTHER!" Thor yelled when Loki wasn't quick to follow.

Darcy laughed while admiring Loki's retreating form.

Notes:

Reviews make me happy.


	4. Odin Awakes

Summary:

Odin wakes up and is not as pleased as he should be.

Notes:

I'm nearing the end of the script. After this one, I'm going to do Avengers and then go on to Thor 2.  
Thanks for all the comments.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

For a month after Loki's departure from Asgard, things seemed to be working out well. Both Jotunheim and Vanaheim abided by the treaty Loki made up and a since of calm fell over the Realm as Frigga rules.

But then Odin awoke.

As Frigga updated Odin on the things that happened over the course of the months that he was slept, he listened intently but she could tell he was not happy with everything that went on. His jaw would tense, his hands clenching the arms of the table as she told him of Thor's actions as well as Loki's. She told him of the punishments she had to give out to those who decided to act against the crown. And then finally she told him of Loki finding out his parentage and how he settled the problems with Laufey and Freya in a most logical and mature way.

He stayed silent for a few moments before asking, "Loki gave the casket to Laufey?"

"For a short while. We have soldiers in Jotunheim keeping an eye on things. Laufey won't break the treaty." She smiled as she grabbed her husband's hands. "Loki made sure of it by putting soldiers of Vanaheim there as well.

Odin pulled his hands away and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe this."

Odin did not appear as happy as Frigga thought he would at Loki's actions. "Husband, what is the problem? The boys created a problem as always. Loki was sent to fix it, as always and Thor will be taught a lesson, as always."

"Loki is not to be king." Odin stood up from his chair and paced the room.

Frigga frowned. "Yes I am aware." She was always aware of that. Odin made sure of it, which was why she made sure to teach Loki in the arts that Thor refused to learn. War was only one way to deal with matters but it was all Thor knew. Loki knew more peaceful means.

Odin huffed. "It was for Thor to make amends."

Frigga agreed, however she knew her son and what he was capable of. "Thor was in no frame of mind to fix the relationship he damaged with Jotunheim."

"He must learn to think as a king."

"I agree. Hence his banishment." Frigga regarded her husband cautiously. "Are you mad that Loki fixed this problem the way you would, rather than Thor?"

"Loki should…"

"What? Know his place? Should I have let Thor destroy Jotunheim? He would not have succeeded and perhaps would have died. Then Loki would have throne whether you wished him to or not."

"For all we know Laufey and Loki are working together."

Frigga laughed. "Loki got out of Jotunheim the moment the treaty was signed. From what Laufey told me, he was as isolated in Jotunheim as he was here. I doubt very much that they have some great treasons plot against Asgard."

"I should go speak to Laufey."

"No!" Frigga all but shouted. "You and Laufey do not speak, you fight and I wish not for Loki's hard work to be for naught."

Odin nodded. "You are right my Queen." He relented. But as soon as Frigga was out of the room, Odin was traveling to Jotunheim.

000

Fandral huffed frustrated and worried. All soldiers were called to gather arms as the treaty with Jotunheim was breeched once Odin reclaimed the Casket. "Our dearest friend is banished, Loki in unreachable on Midgard and yet you managed to consume four wild boar, sic pheasants, a side of beed and two casks of ale!" He shouted at Volstagg. "Do you not care?!"

Volstagg looked up from his plate. "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy. It's not like I can taste it anyway!"

Sif groaned. "Stop it both of you! We all know what we have to do, we are just too afraid to do it!"

Hogun nodded, still unable to speak.

"We must go to find Thor." Sif continued. "As much as it pains me, we must aid Loki on helping Thor, or bring Loki back to stop this madness."

Fandral threw his hands up. "It's treason, Sif. The last time we committed treason we were punished, or do you not remember our wedding?"

Volstagg snorted. "Treason? Try more like suicide."

"We must do something." Sif pleaded.

Fandral nodded. "We speak to Frigga, as she told us we should have done before."

000

The two agents looked at each other with confusion all over their faces. "Is there a Renaissance Faire in town?" The first agent asked.

The second agent shrugged. "Call it in."

The first agented pressed the Bluetooth in his ear. "Sir, we've got Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood."

Sif and the Warriors Three seemed oblivious to the agents as they wondered around the small New Mexico city. They peeped through windows and doorways until they found Loki standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes.

Sif knocked on the glass door emphatically causing Loki to jump and turn. They four of them stood there waving like idiots.

Thor rounded the corner to see his friends. A smile brightened up his face, his blue eyes sparkling. "Friends!" He roared as Loki rolled his eyes.

Jane, Darcy and Selvig looked back, confusion in their eyes.

Selvig gasped. "I don't believe it."

Darcy shoved one of Loki's pancakes in her mouth. "Who are they?"

Volstagg entered Jane's home rubbing his stomach now flat and smelling the food Loki was cooking wishing his could taste it. "She is Lady Sif and we are the Warriors Three.

Thor pulled Loki away from the stove and turned off the oven while pushing him into a chair. "My friends, I've never been happier to see you. But you should not have come."

Fandral stepped forward. "We're here to take you and Loki home." He looked at Loki. "Have you been able to help him lift it?"

"No." Loki replied looking bored and a little annoyed. He was not pleased that they would come here as if he couldn't do a good enough job in helping his brother.

Sif sighed. "Well why not?"

"Because it's his lesson to learn and not mine to teach." Loki answered evenly. "Has something happened that you came?"

Fandral nodded. "All-Father has awoken."

"Ha!" Thor exclaimed. "That's excellent news."

"It should have been." Fandral continued. "Except he went back to Jotunheim and he and Laufey fought. All-father took the Casket back."

"Casket?" Darcy looked at Loki. "Is that the thingy the giants wanted but couldn't keep because it's technically yours?"

Loki nodded and rubbed his head. "Has a war started?"

"Jotuns have already breeched the walls." Fandral answered solemnly.

Thor pounded on the table. "Our home is under attack and I stand here useless."

Loki sighed. "I must leave Thor. Jotuns have ice magic, and there are very few sorcerers that can combat it."

A loud boom drew their attention outside as the Bifrost opened. They went outside tentatively and watched as a large metal walking monster came towards the town.

Darcy grabbed Loki's arm. "What is that?"

Loki looked down at the small mortal then to Thor. "It's the Destroyer. Thor they're in the weapons vault!"

Thor looked around at the town and all the innocent people standing terrified of the monster coming towards them. He looked to Jane. "Leave this town now. Get yourself and your friends to safety."

Jane shook her head. "What about you?

Thor grabbed her arm in an effort to comfort her. "I must stay and fight."

Volstagg grabbed Thor's shoulder pulling him away from Jane. "You are mortal now. You'll get yourself killed!"

Fandral agreed. "Or get one of us killed while we try to protect you."

Sif looked to Loki. "Tell him he must get these people to safety. It's the best way he can help."

Loki looked to Thor but Thor was already agreeing. "You're right."

000

Sif, the Warrior's three and Loki watched as the Destroyer entered the town.

Sif looked to Loki. "Do you think you can destroy it?"

"Destroy a machine that was created to kill Frost Giants?" Loki looked at the female warrior as if she had lost her mind. "Has marriage made you daft?"

Volstagg laughed unwillingly.

"What do we do?" Fandral asked and it took Loki a moment to realize they were asking him.

Loki was speechless for a moment. They never listened to him. No one ever listened to him. "Um, we need to keep it away from Thor. I doubt this thing is here for us, we pose no threat it Laufey. Thor could."

Hogun nodded his agreement.

Thor, along with Jane, Selvig and Darcy loaded as many people as they could into the trucks to get away from the town. Though he knew he could do nothing more, Thor couldn't help but think about his friends and brother fighting a machine that they designed to destroy. The patterns it shot made it clear, that wherever Loki stood, the Destroyer would not go.

"It is Laufey who controls it." He told them though neither one of the women standing with him knew exactly who or what a Laufey was. "He protects his son but aims to kill my friends. They are not as fast as Loki, they will not be able to hold it off much longer."

Thor watched helplessly as Volstagg runs full speed while Hogun and Fandral launch him up into the air and into the face of the Destroyer. Sif leaped off a roof top and was able to plunge her two-headed spear into the monster.

Loki's blasts of magic are able to force the monster to stumble back a few steps but the beast forged on landing harsh blows on Sif and Volstagg sending them flying down entire blocks.

Thor could not allow this. What if Laufey lost his temper? Loki was the only one capable of actually doing enough damage to stop him. Could he stand by and watch his little brother die?

No. He had to put an end to this. He looked back at Jane, who was busy helping Darcy stuff puppies in a truck. He turned without telling her, knowing she would try to stop him. He walked toward his exhausted friends and shouted. "LAUFEY!"

Loki turned to his brother as the Destroyer did. He took off running as the red beam started from the things eyes moving towards Thor. He teleported and landed in front of Thor in enough time for them both to be hit with the blast.

Everything seemed to stop as the dust cleared and both Loki and Thor lay on the floor. The Destroyer walked over to Loki's unconscious form and took him into its metal arms before the Bifrost opened and both the Destroyer and Loki were gone.

Notes:

Don't forget to leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:

Thor returns to Asgard.

Notes:

Sorry for the delay.  
No beta.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

"NO!" Jane ran over the Thor, still lying on the dusty floor unconscious. "We have to do something!"

Darcy ran to her friend's side and placed her ear to Thor's chest. Panic filled her blue eyes. "I don't… There's no heart beat."

Jane shook him. "Thor, Thor get up."

A breath left Thor's body as it started to rain. Suddenly there was a loud bang as Mjolnir flew from his place in the sand towards Thor. A bright light came down from the sky enveloping Thor as Darcy pulled Jane away from it. With a loud roar of thunder, Thor had risen dressed in his Asgardian armor.

Jane stood up. "Oh. My. God." Somehow, though she believed it when he said it, this wasn't the picture she had in her head. Thor in regular clothes was hot; Thor in this outfit was scorching.

Before her stood to Thunderer in all his glory looking every bit like a god with his rock abs and sparkling blue eyes.

Thor searched around, his eyes wild. "Where is my brother?"

Sif ran to Thor's side. "The Destroyer took him."

"Heimdall!" Thor yelled out. "Open the Bifrost!"

Nothing happened which caused Thor to look at his friends in concern. "He would open the Bifrost if he could. I fear the worst."

Volstagg groaned. "Then we're trapped here forever."

Fandral walked over to Darcy and smiled. "Then I suppose we'd best start settling into our new lives."

Darcy smiled back. "You don't look like Loki."

Fandral frowned. "Because I am not Loki."

Darcy's smile faded. "Then I'm not interested."

"HEIMDALL!" Thor screamed again panic in his voice. "PLEASE OPEN THE BIFROST!"

Suddenly a bright light came down from the sky. Thor laughed in relief before turning to Jane. "Whatever fate lies before me, you are a part of it." He took her into her arms and kissed her passionately.

Jane moaned into the kiss sighing in his massive arms. "I will come back for you." He looked at Darcy. "And I will bring Loki for you Lady Darcy."

And just like that, he was gone.

000

"I knew it!" Odin yelled as he looked at Loki standing with Laufey. "You two are working together!"

Loki's head still hurt from the blast and it was taking a moment for him to shake off the fog. "What? Father…" He stepped forward Odin who raised his staff.

"Stay back betrayer!" Odin roared.

Loki's brows knit together. "Betrayer? I would never."

"Cease your lies!" Odin hissed.

Laufey laughed. "Like I would work with someone loyal to Asgard. I was merely sparing his life."

Odin grunted. "I see ow where Loki's dishonesty stems." Loki was always a trickster and now it was apparent it wasn't just his personality but something inherited from those Frost beasts.

"His dishonestly comes from you Odin." An ice blade forms on Laufey's hand.

Loki looked between his biological father and the one the raised him trying to figure out how he had betrayed anyone other than Thor at his coronation.

Odin readied his scepter. "I demand you and your bastard cease your plan to destroy Vanaheim and leave my realm."

Loki felt like he was in a dream or maybe more like a nightmare. Why was his father acting like this? Why was he saying these things? Why would he want to destroy Vanaheim?

"It's too late Odin. My men are already on the Bifrost the turret already pointed on those Vanir beasts. I will wipe them all out but first…" Laufey knocked Loki back with one long arm before charging at Odin.

Loki regained his footing and blasted a green energy ball at Laufey sending him flying into a nearby wall. Laufey was too stunned to move for a moment but soon rage filled him as he got to his feet. "I was right to leave you on that rock! I should have slit your throat but I will do it now!"

Loki readied himself for the attack and watched as Laufey came running towards him. Suddenly, with an embarrassing squeak Laufey stopped in his track his face contorted in pain. Loki looked over his shoulder to see his mother standing, one arm raised and with a violent twirl of her wrist Laufey hurdled against another wall, the blow breaking his neck.

Loki went to go to her but Odin shouted. "Don't you dare!" As he lifted his scepter again this time pointing it at Loki.

Frigga instead stood in front of Loki protecting him as a white energy ball appeared at her hand. "My magic is faster than yours Odin and I will kill you for him."

"He joined forces with Laufey, Frigga…" Odin tried to explain. "I found them conspiring together."

"He's done no such thing! Come to your senses." She demanded.

"What madness is this?" Loki jumped at Thor's boisterous voice. "Father why is your scepter pointed at Loki?"

"Your brother is a traitor. He has betrayed all of Asgard!" Odin told Thor. "He seeks to destroy Vanaheim."

"You have caught insanity in your sleep Odin." Frigga accused. "Loki went to Midgard to help Thor, why would he do that if all he sought was the destruction of Vanaheim?"

"Can we do explanations later?" Loki growing tired of the accusations. "Vanaheim is being destroyed. We need to do something about this."

Slowly Odin lowered his staff. "We will return to your treachery but for now, we must destroy the Bifrost."

Thor followed behind Odin though he feared that the destruction of the Bifrost would rip Jane from his arms permanently. But he had to push his own feelings aside and save the innocent realm from utter destruction.

The three men, none of them really trusting each other, made for the Bifrost. Thor didn't know what to think. Surely it would have made no sense for Loki to come to Midgard if he was helping Laufey. But then, Laufey was taking special care not to harm Loki while blasting everyone else. And when was Odin ever wrong? But then, when was Frigga?

Odin, weary of Loki's Jotun blood had no doubts of Loki's trickery but wondered where Thor's loyalty would lie if it came down to it.

Loki had no doubts that Odin would have killed him but the idea that Thor might believe the foolishness Odin spoke was a fear greater than what Loki wanted to admit.

Thor hammered at the bridge as Loki froze parts of it making it easier to break. Odin's scepter cracked at the hard surface as pieces of the rainbow bridge started to fly around. Eventually they broke through causing an explosion. Thor and Loki went flying into the air as chunks of the bridge rained down around them.

Somehow, Odin managed to land on the Bifrost as he caught Loki in one hand and Thor in the other. He looked down at both of his children dangling off the broken Bifrost. Both looked scared, afraid this was going to be the end.

Below them was the void sucking in everything it could. Loki looked down into it and saw the endless nothingness that would await one of them. He looked back up as his father.

Odin looked weary despite his Odinsleep. In his right hand was his favored Thor who was the rightful successor to the throne and in his left, his treacherous son.

Odin didn't have the strength that he used to. As the guards came running down trying to move chunks of broken bridge out their path, Thor started to slip from his father's grasp. Loki looked across at his brother and then back to his father who looked panicked at the sight of Thor slipping.

Loki knew Odin was going to let him go. He wasn't his son. He thought him a traitor. He would save Thor and Thor would hate him for it. He looked back into the void and wondered if death waited there. He looked back up at his father. "I wouldn't have betrayed you Father." He pleaded. "Believe me, I wouldn't have. Believe me." Loki pleaded with everything he had in him.

Taking his eyes off Thor for a moment Odin's eye bored down into Loki's. "No Loki."

The shame in Odin's eyes shone through and it was a look Loki was all too familiar with. He had never lived up to Odin's standards, always fallen short of pleasing him. Maybe with this final act, Odin would see Loki wasn't a Jotun, even if his blood said otherwise.

Loki looked across at Thor as he listened to the guards struggling to get to them. Thor looked across as his brother. "Loki no!"

Loki released his father's hand and fell into the dark nothingness. With Odin's hand now free, he pulled Thor up.

THE END

AFTER CREDIT SCENE

Eric tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamt of emptiness. Heat rose around him as sweat started to form on his brow. He could hear screaming as if someone was being tortured. In an instant the recognized the agonizing screams as Loki's and set out to find him.

He ran through the darkness calling for him. "Loki! Loki where are you?"

He seemed like he was getting nowhere. His heart raced as the screams grew louder. Where was Thor? Why wasn't someone helping?

Suddenly he woke up the screams of his friend now just an echoing memory. He took some calming breaths to steady himself.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and went to stand up when he heard it. It was faint, but he could hear Loki calling his name. He could feel him in his subconscious the same way he did when he helped Thor out from SHIELD.

It became apparent, it was no dream. Loki was calling to him.

Despite it being three in the morning Eric texted Jane an urgent message. "LOKI NEEDS OUR HELP!"

Notes:

Next up The AVENGERS  
Tell me what you think!


End file.
